Talk:Trial:EX3/@comment-25684335-20150814141528
So finally I was able to win this trial after like .... what, 5 tries? I couldn't remember, anyway. With this 1 squad (B) Zenia 7* (Leader) : Obsidian Core Amplifier , Heresy Orb (A) Deimos 7* : Forge Breaker , Fallacy Orb (A) Elimo 7* : Drevas , Queen's Tear (O) Edea 7* : Lafdranya , Phoenix Wing (A) Kikuri 7* : Scarlet Pin , Virtue Stone (B) Tridon 7* (Friend) : Tridon's Trident , Ihsir's Guise Item : Fujin Potion , Fujin Tonic , Revive , Revive Light , Goddess Idol I saw many comments here were saying this trial is easy so I didn't expect to struggle this much. First battle is easy for me, Lugina could be inflicted with poison, so his HP depleted really fast (too fast sometimes). Dangerous thing about Lugina is his ultimate attack, but those can be predicted (due to the HP threshold). Grand Hazard will be a joke if you keep Tridon's shield up because the damage will be calculated from the shield's HP rather than your max HP. Morta Sky Garden is the most dangerous thing when he is near dead, but that should not be a problem with mitigation + Tridon's shield on. Just be careful not to activate Seria's ultimate attack at the same time as Lugina. After Lugina went down, kill Dilma and make sure that the ignore defense buff is gone. Then Deimos's taunt + Tridon's shield + mitigation should be able to keep your squad alive. Sometimes bad RNG can happen tho, like Seria keep attacking my Zenia (when Lugina was alive) 3-4 times in a row. Karl 1st battle is even more joke, didn't have any problem at all. Just made sure I kill Exvehl before Grahden appear. Now Karl 2nd battle does look easy at first. Until he start using his "True" attack with the extra buff on himself (I believe it's after he use Cobalt Dragon's Formation). Even with mitigation and Tridon's shield, he still manage to kill my Deimos somehow. His attack hit really hard like ~1500-2000 damage to Deimos each. That's why I decided to put Fallacy Orb on Deimos (didn't do that until my last try). Other than his stupidly hard attack, Deimos's taunt should keep the DoT debuff only to himself, which help a lot. Also applied Goddess Idol to Deimos too just in case. For Grahden, RNG decided to play dumb with me on my first 1-5 attempt. I wasn't able to inflict sickness to him, so it force me to eat Apocalypse Zero then Karl wiped out all my squad. Last attempt, I use Tridon's UBB to negate his Apocalypse Zero which work wonderly! And finally I got sickness on his 2nd Apocaplyse Zero attempt, so it was all good. After all the shinanigan Karl throw at me (the last one was when his HP is around 30% with all his "true" attack after Cobalt Dragon's Formation). The fight was pretty simple, Deimos's BB every turn and use Zenia's BB to help fillnig the others' BB gauge (including Kikuri's SBB). Only be careful when Karl's HP is around 50% and 10% since he'll do an ultimate attack, a very strong one. Luckily he only use that attack only once in that turn do nothing else, Grahden doesn't hit had. You should be fine with Tridon's shield + mitigation (or mitigation alone might be OK). PS : dat wall of text tho